Triple Six Lucky
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: Her nickname was Lucky... but a certain 'return from the afterlife' case has a different definition of 'lucky'... -- Some AtemxOC -- Enjoy the product of midnight insanity.


* * *

Title : _Triple Six Lucky  
_Rating : _T  
_Type : _Oneshot_

I looked on as dear little cousin rolled the die in a game of Yatzee. She was good, that was one thing, but she didn't have my luck.

She rolled four die this time, all she needed was four sixes to win the game.

What did she roll?

Six…

Six…

Six…

Four.

"NO!"

I nearly laughed at her face, the classic look that meant defeat had fallen on one's shoulders. I settled for a short chuckle instead. Then I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. I gave her a look that clearly said 'watch and learn'.

"… Your throwing technique needs a bit of work. And always put a spin on the die when you land them, increases your chance of it landing on your numbers if you don't cheat because it adds another factor besides luck."

I tossed the die.

Six.

Six.

Six.

Two.

WHAT THE FUCK!?

She nearly fell over laughing, while I just glared at the die in front of me.

"How did that not work?"

"Simple! Lucky isn' lucky anymore!"

I growled and glared at the young blonde that spoke those words.

"Careful Joey. Dice games never were my thing. But that doesn't mean f.m.f. games aren't."

F.M.F.

Fist.

Meet.

Face.

He shut up instantly and cowered behind Yugi Moto. I grinned like a pyro-maniac at the sight of a forest fire.

"She scares me, Yug'."

My grin grew wider.

"Now you see why the pharaoh always called her Osiris' torturer."

I stopped. It had been a few years now since Yami Yugi, or Atemu as we all learned his name to be, had left us for the after life. I remembered him well, having battled him and put Tea in her place when she started chanting 'friendship' crap, and he when he started with his 'heart of the cards' bullshit. It wasn't the 'heart' of the cards. It was Luck. I lived by that rule. Hence my nickname of 'Lucky'. And strangely enough, my lucky numbers were 13 and 666...

Call me weird and I'll thank you for it.

I was a beach sand blonde with neon red inverts for eyes. My skin was a light tan and I had naturally long nails that people called my 'claws'. I also had natural fangs surprisingly. I had a dancers figure. No not scrawny to the point you can't see me and I look like I'll break, but slender yet toned and firm. I was a fighter and my knuckles proved it. Scars on top of scars.

I normally wore a pair of combat boots with my tights tucked into the top of them and a pair of Tripp shorts on over them. A black tee-shirt of some sort of graphic-tee normally accompanied them. I wore only a single earring. An old Egyptian piece I had found one day in the park that I had cleaned. It came out to be an old phoenix feather according to Atem. When he was the pharaoh he held the other one as that one had been lost to time…

_Knock Knock Knock._

Ok, no more quiet thinking time I guess.

I stood only to have Yugi back into me from the door. I turned and caught him before he fell and then looked up.

And I nearly screamed…

You know something, forget the nearly part of that…

"ATEM!!!"

I went around Yugi and nearly tackled the Ex-pharaoh in a hug. I was soon joined by the rest of the group.

After almost five minutes of cheerful greetings, a rare moment in which myself and Tea agreed to share Atem for a moment to hug him, and a death glare battle that would send Seto Kaiba running for cover, we all moved away from Atem. Yugi was standing there shocked and didn't move for nearly another two minutes. Then…

"YAMI!"

Glomp from hell; God save Atem before Yugi chokes him in a hug.

We all just stood to the side while the two had their reunion. It was nice to watch them like this, especially when your own 'second half' decides to join you. She hugged my right leg and I held her to me with my hand on her shoulder, both of us smiling.

She looked up to me and I picked her up. She was tired and, being only six, she was used to being in bed by eight. It was now twelve midnight. So we said our goodbyes and, after a extra set of hugs from Atem, we left for my place where I tucked her into my bed and went to the living room where the sound system was…

--

_Until the eighth millennium, we're gonna' be together_

I listened to the lyrics of my chosen song, 'Power Within', and relaxed a bit.

_We are strong when we are one_

I reached up and scratched my left ear, only to find something else there instead of flesh.

_But I don't know how_

I pulled the small piece of metal off of my ear and examined it.

_And I don't know when_

I stopped for a moment and realized why Atem let me nearly tackle him. He had slipped this on me when I was hugging him; it was the only way that made sense…

"Sneaky little devil. Three time you have done this. Tricking the trickster…"

Then I noticed something. On the feather there was three sets of markings…

Three sets of six…

I pulled the other free of my right ear and noticed the markings that time had faded were now clear as day.

There were three sets of six…

"Evil sneak little devil… that is my thing."

"Really? Are you so sure of that now, Lucky?"

I grinned, my fangs showing and proving me to have _six_ canine teeth thanks to a glitch in my genetics. Three on each side…

And once again my name proven true…

I was always _**Triple Six Lucky.**_

* * *

He he. I like this one. I came up with it around eight pm and worked on it between chores until 11:35. Random Idea. And for those that don't get the last part...  
Yes, Atem paid her a midnight visit.  
And Yes, Tea didn't get Atem in the end, but Lucky did.

Now, since I have grad exams tomorrow, and my eyes are tired, I bit you all a fond _farewell_ and _goodnight_.

~R&R~


End file.
